


Pillow Talk

by Fanfic_Makers101



Category: Mayday Memory (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Humour, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Makers101/pseuds/Fanfic_Makers101
Summary: Hansol and Syd are forced to share a room. Who knew this would bring out unexpected feelings from them.
Relationships: Hansol/Syd





	Pillow Talk

It was another regular day in the PI office. It was a beautiful day in the workplace, or so they had thought.

Somewhere in the office, chaos can be heard, as always.

: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT SCAMMED AGAIN?

Mode: Jeff is naive. Naive.

Jeff: *sobs* WELL--- They said I won the lotto so I thought this would help us!

Syd: *baffled* How the hell is this thing supposed to help us?!

Dell: *defeatedly* How deeply in debt are you right now?

Jeff: Uhh... A lot... 

Hansol: What. Did. You. Use. To. Pay. It. Back?

Hansol loomed over Jeff menacingly, like a predator about to devour its prey.

Jeff: I had to sell most of my stuff... *sighs* 

Jeff: Including my bed as well, so I'm sorry guys...

Dell: It's just sad at this point. What are you going to do about this?

Hansol: Ever thought about how I'd sleep at night without a bed before? And remember the money you still owe me? 

Jeff: I'm sorryyyy- I'll pay you back, I promise.

Syd: *sighs* So, where is he supposed to sleep? He's working with us right now after all...

Jeff: Is anybody here willing to take Hansol in temporarily? Just until I can afford a bed. 

Dell: You know, opposite gendered-people need to keep a safe distance, right?

Jeff: Hmm and it probably won't be safe to let him stay with Ain. So that leaves... *looks at Syd*

Syd: You know that a huge guy like me could push Hansol out while sleeping right?

Hansol: I don't want to live with this dork either. I'd rather sleep on the sidewalk. 

Jeff: No! As a friend of yours, I can't bear seeing my comrade suffer! I'll take the sofa as a punishment, and you'll stay with Syd. It's better than nothing!

Hansol: One, I'm not your friend. Two, I guess that shabby sofa would be much worse than the sidewalk so that makes me happy. :)

Jeff: *sobs* Why you gotta be so evil...

Syd: Alright fine! I'll let him stay with me, and we'll figure out how we sleep later on!

Hansol: You better not touch me while sleeping- I don't want your grubby paws on me.

Syd: Does it even look like I want to touch a single hair of yours? Chill man, we'll just split up the bed.

Jeff: Great! Now that it is behind us... GUYS PLEASE HELP ME GET MY MONEY BACK *cries* 

Dell: The only way to get your money back is to not give us salaries, but we all know it's impossible to do so. *sighs*

*Later that night*

Syd: Get all the pillows! We ain't gonna touch each other while sleeping!

Hansol: *confidentally* Leave the pillow wall to me, I'm an engineer.

Syd: Alright then, but I'll take the bigger part of the bed just to let you know! 

Hansol: *in a tired tone* Alright do what you want. It's your room anyways.

Hansol built a thick wall using 2 layers of pillows. He left a wide area for Syd to sleep in. They even had to share a blanket due to Syd's budget issues. 

*Later on, while Syd is deep asleep*

Hansol: What's the point of sharing beds, it's not like I need to sleep...

Hansol looks towards Syd who's snoring loudly and even drooling a little.

Hansol: *sighs* What did I get myself into...

Later on, he still managed to shut his eyes and fall into a light sleep.

Hansol: *mumbles* But, what if they're coming back again... What if they never go away? 

He frowns in his sleep and sweat starts to run down the side of his head. 

Hansol: *mumbles* no, please don't.... NO!

He screams and grabs at his hair. Tears start falling down on his cheeks and his breathing accelerates. His body starts trembling and shivering as if it was December's coldest night, without a single flame to warm him.

Hansol: *crying* H-help me... please...

Syd jerks awake at the sound of his pleas. He sits up groggily just as Hansol starts thrashing around. His eyes widen at the sight of him and he pushes all the pillows out of the way. 

Syd: Hansol! What's the matter with you!? Wake up! 

On instinct, Syd pulls him into his arms and holds onto him tightly.

Hansol: *in a hoarse voice, trembling* S-Syd? Please h-help me...I'm scared...

As if proving he's terrified, Hansol grasps Syd's shirt even harder than before, and buries his face into Syd's chest while trying to stop his flowing tears.

Syd: *whispers in Hansol's ear* Shh... It's alright. I'm here now, nothing will happen to you. 

Hansol: *whimpering* D-Don't leave me, I'm lonely...

Syd: I'm not going anywhere. I'm here just for you, Hansol.

He tightens the grip of his arms as he hugs Hansol.

Hansol: W-Warm... So warm...

As Syd reaches out to Hansol, he feels something different... Empathy wouldn't be the word for it.

Syd: Ha... We said we wouldn't wanna touch each other. But I guess this is an exception...

Hansol seemed to be in a better mood as he listened to Syd's joke, and smiled softly.

Hansol: *tiredly* Can we stay like this a bit longer?

Syd: Alright. You don't have to worry about anything. I'm right here... 

Syd whispered gently and rubbed soothing circles on Hansol's back. Hansol's breathing returned back to normal as Syd calmed him down. 

Syd: *rubs Hansol's head* I know you've been through a lot.

Syd then proceeded to lay him down carefully as if he was a fragile doll that could break any moment. He pulled the covers on top of both of them.

Then, as if Hansol was awake, he mumbled something.

Hansol: ...Thank you Syd.

Syd: *in a low voice* You're welcome. Also, you owe me one. 

Hansol: Don't worry, I'll pay it back asap. I'm a disciplined person *chuckles*

Syd snorted in response. Both of them soon fell asleep, holding each other in their arms, and slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night.

*The next day*

Both Hansol and Syd had opened their eyes, and the first thing they realized is:

They were in each other's arms

*Gasp*

They immediately pulled away from each other and avoided eye contact.

Syd: *awkwardly* Good uh... Good morning... 

Hansol: ....Yeah you too.

They both got up, and noticed the huge mess that they created last night. Hansol's pillow is wet from his sweat and tears, and looking across the room, there's loads of pillows which were seemingly pushed out of the way.

Hansol: You still remember what happened last night...right?

Syd: *sighs* Yep, as clear as day.

As they walk out of the room, the rest of the members faces' are filled with abnormal looks towards them.

Jeff: Oh my~ Look at you two~ So? How was it?

Hansol and Syd, in unison: What are you talking about, Jeff?

Jeff: Both of your faces are completely flushed and you guys look as tired as ever~ What did you two do last night?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Syd: Dell, why is he like this?

Dell: *awkwardly* W-Well, we heard some screaming and sobbing in your room last night... And you guys are holding hands right now.

Hansol and Syd look down at their hands in surprise and immediately let go.

Hansol: I-It's a misunderstanding...

Syd: Y-yeah it means nothing. Two guys can hold hands as friends. 

Mode: Mode has checked cameras. Mode saw this. *plays video* 

Hansol and Syd might've forgotten how Mode is a robot with cameras for security, and both stared at Mode projecting the video from yesterday in shock. The video shows all the incidents from last night in a blurry quality. They could still make out Hansol's trembling and thrashing, and Syd comforting him after that. 

The office is in heavy silence that it never had before. It's easy to tell that the mood has become serious and tense, unlike the happy, chaotic mood it had everyday.

Hansol refused to look anyone in the eye and moved over to the other side of the room.

Jeff: H-Hansol.... Why didn't you tell us ANY of this?!

Hansol: I don't have to tell any of you about this. I'm only here because of the money you took from me, nothing else. 

Jeff: BUT WE COULD'VE HELPED! Looking back at it now, I don't know how many times I've offended you through my jokes!

Hansol: You offend me just by talking. 

Jeff has never been more mad and shocked than he is today. It's like a different person has taken over his body and soul to talk through it.

Jeff: Listen Hansol, all of us here care about you in one way or another. We might be able to help if only you'd let us. You don't have to shut yourself away like this. 

Dell: Hansol! It's unfair for you to carry your burdens alone! We're always here for you, but you never felt acquainted at all? We've never expected you to like us, but at least talk to us about it! To us, you're our friend, not just a colleague.

Hansol: *sighing* You guys wouldn't understand... 

Dell: Try us.

Dell crossed her arms and gave him a challenging glare.

Hansol: *sighs*

Syd: Just tell them about it! If you don't tell them Hansol, I, myself will tell them as a witness of seeing you suffer!

The Office is now even more intense, as the words each person spoke can be heard outside the walls. 

Ain: .....

The office seriously hoped that Ain would joke around to brighten up the mood, but...

Ain: ...I'm sorry for bothering you guys *leaves the office*

Dell: W-Wait Ain!

...he felt nosy as an outsider watching all this happening in the office.

Ain: I really feel like I shouldn't be in with these business matters, Dell. Unless you command me to stay, I'm going to leave.

Dell: I command you to stay.

Ain: I felt like it was going to go that way...

Dell got up and pushed him back down into his seat.

Jeff: Let him go, Dell. I'm sure he's really confused right now.

Dell: *sighs* I'll bring him back to Elaine then.

Jeff: Please do, send me a text once you bring Ain back safely.

Dell: I will. Take care Jeff.

As Dell left with Ain in order to bring him back to his home, the atmosphere became awkward again and Jeff rubbed his temple. It can't get any better either. There's only one thing Jeff could say to break the stressful mood and silence.

Jeff: *pats Hansol's shoulder* Alright, I guess we don't have to go further about this topic. But remember this: We're all here to help you whenever you're down, just like how you helped us finish cases.

Hansol: .....

Jeff: Let's go Mode.

Just like that, Jeff left the office with Mode to continue doing investigations for Ain's case.

Only Hansol and Syd were left in the room. The atmosphere was so tense that it was almost impossible to strike a conversation.

Unable to bear it, Hansol got up to go to their shared room.

Syd: *grabs his hand* Hey, where are you going?

Syd let go of Hansol's hand as he saw him turning his back, facing Syd.

Hansol: None of your business.

Syd: *impatiently* What's so hard about opening up and talking about your feelings, Hansol?!

As if he got reminded of last night's nightmare, Hansol's face started to fill with cold sweat, agony and fright, and his body started trembling.

Hansol: ....I need some air *shuts the room door closed*

As soon as Hansol shut the door, his legs immediately gave out, and collapsed on the floor. He wouldnt've thought it would cause the office to fight over some stupid nightmare of his. As he heard the members' voices lingering in his head, his eyes started to get blurry.

Hansol: *mumbles* I really don't want you guys to take what I deserve... And that's karma, something only the bad guys deserve to get, not innocent people like you all. And all bad guys should be fairly punished, without any mercy and help....

His voice had never been weaker than it was today. It hurts him so bad as he tried to form words by even just mumbling. But he couldn't due to him holding back everything.

The screams, the cries, the emotions that he's been putting behind a poker face for so long... He just wants to let it all out.

In his misery, he doesn't notice Syd slipping into the room. Hansol just keeps on staring at the floor, his thoughts jumbled and chaotic.

Syd kneels down beside him and looks at him with concern.

Syd: *carefully* Hansol.... 

Hansol: ...

Hansol was beginning to get a headache from holding back the tears. His nose was blocked and his mouth was also completely dry. 'It hurts' he thought. He closed his eyes, hoping it would all go away soon.

Noticing his state, Syd pulled him into a tight hug. Hansol gasped at the warmth and grabbed his arms.

Hansol: *in a weak voice* Wha... what are you...?

Syd: *soothingly* Shh... just let it out.

His words were gentler than ever. Hansol did not expect to see this side of Syd. His usual confident and arrogant demeanor had come crashing down. 'This idiot' Hansol tried to lighten himself up but his mind was too messy. He couldn't bear it anymore.

Slowly, tears started spilling and he started sobbing. He held onto Syd, so tightly as if scared that he would disappear any moment.

When Syd felt Hansol's forehead, he realized:

He's very sick.

In fact, Hansol's body is burning up, opposite to his usual cold personality.

He moved to take Hansol to the bed. But Hansol refused and held onto him even tighter.

Hansol: *in a wavering voice* Please... Don't leave me...

Syd: You need to rest Hansol... You're seriously burning up.

Hansol: No, please... stay with me.

Syd really has no idea how to make Hansol listen to him. He slowly grabs Hansol's chin, bends over, and locks lips with Hansol.

Hansol widened his eyes as soon as he touched lips with Syd. He thought, what a dork he is, getting sick as well because of his plea.

Syd: *smiles* Now that you don't have to worry about being alone, cause I'm here, about to get ill with you.

Hansol: *also smiling while tears fall* You really are an idiot. 

Syd: An idiot that loves you. Hehe.

Hansol felt his face flush as he heard that, and he put Syd's huge hand on his face. He could feel his own heart beating faster. But this time, it's not because of his nightmares.

They both lock lips again. What they felt in that moment was nowhere near lust. They'd found comfort in the other person.

They soon pulled away, breathless. Syd wiped Hansol's cheeks which were sparkling with tears. He noticed for the first time, how beautiful his emerald green eyes were. They used to seem so dark and dull before but now, they had a glimmer of hope in them.

A wave of exhaustion suddenly washed over Hansol. He leaned against Syd, resting his whole weight on him. Syd held onto him, letting him rest his head on his chest. Hansol felt Syd's calm and steady heartbeat. It was like a lullaby to him. Soon, he fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

Syd: I'll always be a dork, just for you...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading! This was a collab done by Cami and Axis. This is our first time writing, so criticisms and advice are highly appreciated as well! (〃＾▽＾〃)
> 
> Stay tuned for more stories!


End file.
